Rosa Hernandez
Summary Rosa Hernandez is a character appearing in Pillarverse. She was the first human friend of Roland Ishida, and eventually becomes romantically interested in him throughout the series. She is a rival to Matt McLeod, eventually marrying him at the end of the story. Alignment: 'Neutral Good '''Name: '''Rosalina Hernandez '''Origin: '''Pillarverse (WIP) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 | 18 | 19 '''Classification: '''Human, Fullbringer '''Height/Weight: '''5'3"/110 lbs '''Eye Color: '''Green '''Hair Color: '''Pink '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliations: '''The Crystal Gems, formerly Las Fuertas '''Themes: ' Backstory WIP Personality WIP Combat Statistics and Specifics 'Key: ''Human World Arc | Training w/ Roland and Matt | Soul Society Arc | Minus Fallout Arc | Hueco Mundo Training | Post Timeskip | VS Roland | Homeworld Arc Tier: 8-A | Low 7-C | 7-A | High 7-A | 6-C | 6-A | High 6-A, '''Possibly 5-C | 5-C''' Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo Flight (Can create footholds using spiritual energy in midair), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense souls and spiritual presences), Reiryoku Manipulation, Aura (Reiatsu: Defensive, Overwhelming and Fear Inducing), Limited Soul Manipulation (Can injure souls and spiritual entities with her Fullbring), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Extrasensory Perception and Limited Precognition via Kenbunshoku Haki, Statistics Amplification and Limited Non-Physical Interaction (Allows her to injure opponents who can become intangible) via Busoshoku Haki, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation | All Previous | All previous, Electricity Manipulation, Homing Attack, Light Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation | All previous | All previous | All previous but much more powerful | All previous but vastly more powerful | All previous 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level'' (Capable of combating most Hollows)' ''| Small Town Level '(Roland stated she was on par with him without Zanpakutō) |'' ''Mountain Level | Large Mountain Level | Island Level | Continent Level | Multi-Continent Level, possibly''' Moon Level''' | Moon Level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, Sub-Relativistic to Relativistic+ 'using Bringer Light 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Has difficulty lifting heavy objects without assistance), Likely''' Superhuman or Higher as she is able to fight alongside Matt and Roland '''Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Small Town Class | Mountain'' Class '| 'Large Mountain Class '| 'Island Class '| 'Continent Class '| 'Multi-Continent Class, '''possibly '''Moon Class '| '''Moon Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level | 'Small Town Level ''| '''Mountain Level '| '''Large Mountain Level '| 'Island Level '| 'Continent Level '| 'Multi-Continent Level, '''possibly '''Moon Level '| '''Moon Level Stamina: 'Superhuman to Godlike; can fight and train with people like Roland and Matt. Survived in Soul Society and Seireitei with little to no help for roughly a week. 'Range: 'Standard Melee with saber, At least Tens, Possibly Hundreds of Meters with her Fullbring | Tens of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers '''Standard Equipment: '''A brass compass, which transforms into her saber using her Fullbring 'Intelligence: '''Above Average, possibly Gifted; though seemingly fairly ditsy, shows great insight and thoughfulness on certain topics such as justice and morality. Can be fairly stubborn, limiting her adaptability. Can be a very tricky fighter, as she views fighting as a competition to be won that has no rules, thus she hardly ever fights fair '''Weaknesses: Though Kenbunshoku Haki allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. It cannot predict inherently random attacks, and also does not make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed. Rosa's Fullbring can be naturally countered through various means; eliminating different points of the fire triangle (oxygen, fuel, energy) means she cannot produce flames normally, and must use an alternative, circumventative technique which eats up more of her energy that she only later has access to. Feats: Sparred with Roland and Matt for months in order to prepare to invade Soul Society. Played a major part in the third invasion of Soul Society. Fought seriously with Roland alongside Matt. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Spiritual Abilities Every spiritual being and every human has a certain amount of Reiryoku, or spiritual energy. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Fullbringers are children whose mothers were attacked by Hollows before they were born. The remnants of the Hollow's powers stayed on their mothers and were passed to the, thus making the powers they possess more similar to Hollows. It enables them to manipulate the souls in matter to assist them to perform supernatural actions such as using the ground to push themselves higher, using the souls in air to fly/walk. They can use this to strengthen their attacks, increase their speed, or for simple things like using the soul in a beverage to pull towards their mouth. Fullbringers that have a high affinity with a certain object can manifest and change the form of that object; this is their Fullbring. Reiryoku and Reiatsu The difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person’s Reiryoku exerts. In other words, Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use and can be sensed by other spiritually aware beings. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Reiryoku by possessing greater Reiatsu. This is achieved by having greater control over their own spirit energy. Uses of Reiatsu Reiatsu has numerous uses. Namely, there is the simple added bonus of vastly increasing the user's physical combat power. Skilled users can also create pressurized areas near their bodies, allowing them to create invisible footholds in midair, essentially allowing them to walk, run, jump, climb and stop themselves without anything actually being there to allow any of those actions normally. This has very little directly offensive or defensive application, essentially just increasing the user's mobility. When two spiritual beings collide, the side with weaker spiritual pressure will get hurt. In this way, a Shinigami with a greater amount of Reiatsu can use their own Reiatsu to harden their skin and effectively protect themselves from attacks. Reiatsu at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this effect. High levels of spiritual power can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level spiritual being; it is not uncommon for Humans and Souls alike to get the wind knocked out of them by simply being near a spiritual being with a high level of spiritual pressure. When a Spiritual being of high Reiatsu chooses to they can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare or presence. High levels of spiritual pressure can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them. In high enough quantities, spiritual pressure can be lethal to others. Fullbringer Techniques Bringer Light The Fullbringer's equivalent of Shunpo, a Shinigami's high speed movement technique, however this technique is achieved by manipulating the soul inside everything around them to enhance their movements. This technique also has a visual cue when it is used in the form of a wispy light around the user's feet. Fullbring: Sable del Calor Rosa can cause her old brass compass to turn into a Spanish-style saber, which possesses the general ability to produce and control heat and fire in various ways. Mainly this is done by ultra-heating the ambient spiritual matter in the environment, or in the case of the tangible flames, ignite her reiatsu as one would fuel using the aforementioned ability. This power lends to several sub abilites, which are as follows. *'Borde: '''Rosa simply superheats and simultaneously lights her sword's blade ablaze, granting it the ability to cut and sear through her targets at an enhanced level. **'Borde Ligero: Rosa focuses the flaming nature of Borde, compacting it into what is essentially a shroud of raw light around the blade. *'Chorro: '''Rosa expels a blast of searing heat at her enemy. This can be in numerous small, even bullet or needle sized projectiles, as an area around her, or simply as waves in her foe's general direction. **'Chorro: Ataque Manchado: 'Rosa fires off pockets of sharp, searing heat, causing numerous lacerations as well as severe burns. ***'Chorro: Gigante Manchado: 'The same technique, except there are far more projectiles, each projectile is far larger, and they all become much higher in temperature. **'Chorro: Seguir: 'Rosa expels several large pockets of heat, each of which follow the opponent via her control and continuously hunt them down. It should be noted that this technique works on the assumption that Rosa can see or otherwise sense her opponent, meaning that opponents she cannot detect are immune to the particular effect of this attack. *'Ráfaga: 'Rosa swings her saber, expelling a large wave of fire at her opponent. **'Gigante Ráfaga: 'A version of this attack that covers a much larger area and is slightly stronger ***'Gigante Ráfaga: Ráfaga: Estallido de la Llama: 'A massively more powerful version of this attack, both in range and actual potency. *'Fume Afuera: 'Rosa can burn off her reiatsu in such a way that it produces clouds of thick smoke, allowing her to blind and choke opponents succesceptible to respiratory damage as well as create sudden smokescreens for strategic implements. *'Rayo: '''Rosa, by manipulating the temperature in the atmosphere, creates clouds that shoot down bolts of lightning from above toward her enemy. If no clouds are available, she can use her smoke as a surrogate, though this makes the lightning less powerful. '''Haki Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku), use life force (Busoshoku) and overpower enemies (Haoshoku). Due to the fact that Haki originates from an individual's spirit and not their physical body, users are still capable of using it even if their spirit is transferred into another body. *'Kenbunshoku Haki: '''Grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. The most common usage of this Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others. The user can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them. It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict, although more skilled users can predict moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. *'Busoshoku Haki: Allows the user to use their fighting spirit and will as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent. Naturally this "invisible armor" can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness. When using this form of Haki, Rosa can also strike beings who have the ability to become intangible, so long as they have an actual physical form. **'''Kota: A heavy concentration of Busoshoku Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black in a technique called Kota, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power. ***'Fuego Oscuro: '''A specific technique wherein Rosa uses any of her flame-based abilities empowered by Busoshoku: Kota. ****'Borde Oscuro: Surrounds her sword in Fuego Oscuro, granting it extraordinary striking capability. ****'Ráfaga Oscuro: '''Expels Fuego Oscuro at her opponent in large quantities. *****'Gigante Ráfaga Oscuro: Vacío de la Eternidad: '''Rosa's strongest attack, where she annihilates her opponent with a veritable sea of Fuego Oscura. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: